


I Could've Been An Engineer!

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Himbo Role Play, Hypnotism, M/M, Objectification, demeaning language, strap on, strap on blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan witnesses something he isn't expected. Things go from there.





	I Could've Been An Engineer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

It was late enough in the evening that Dan wasn't expecting anyone to be around the office.

It had been a long day, and Dan had fallen asleep on the Grump couch.

Arin had given him a kiss on the way out, and then Dan had gone back to sleep.

He'd slept in the office a few times - Arin wouldn't be mad.

Although if he was going to sleep on the couch, he should probably take a piss now, before he woke up with his head full of sleep and tripped over something.

He stood up, not even bothering to turn the light on, and he rubbed his eyes.

Arin had left the light on in one of the other recording rooms - Dan made a mental note to turn that off, when he got back from his piss.

* * *

His bladder empty, Dan went to turn the light off in the recording room.

He opened the door... to see Suzy and Mark.

More precisely, to see Mark on his knees in front of Suzy, as Suzy slapped Mark's face.

"You big dummy, all you’re good for is - Dan?"

Suzy's skirt was pulled up around her hips, and Mark's glasses had been taken off and placed on the coffee table.

It really was amazing, the little details that the brain picked up when it was trying not take in the whole.

Or maybe some part of him was just gibbering from the embarrassment of it.

"Sorry," Dan said quickly, and he closed the door behind him.

His cock was hard, and his face was hot.

Maybe he would go home after all.

It would be too weird to jerk off in the Grump room.

Wait.

Did he want to jerk off?

He had... he had been intimate, as it were, with Mark once or twice, and he and Suzy were dating.

He knew that Suzy and Mark had a thing going on.

But a dynamic?

Was that a dynamic?

Or was Suzy just being a jerk?

... yeah, he definitely needed to go home, jerk off, and sleep in his own bed.

"Uh, Dan?"

Mark was standing in the doorway to the recording room, looking sheepish.

"I'm so sorry dude, I didn't mean to walk in on you guys, I'm sure you guys are totally -"

"It wasn't what it looked like," Mark said quickly.

He was still hard in his pants.

"I don't know what it looked like," Dan said quickly. "I mean, uh, it looked like she was about to sit on your face, but other than that, it was, uh, it was...."

"Dan," Suzy said, and she was wiggling around Mark to come out as well, and she looked amused. "Calm down. I'll make you some tea."

It was, quite possibly, the most Suzy thing that Dan had ever heard.

He and Mark made eye contact, and then the both of them were laughing - proper laughing, the deep, gasping cackling that can only come from the release of tension.

Dan sat down at the long table in the Grump space, his chin in his hands, and he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Mark sat across from him.

* * * 

There was tea.

There was a bit of awkward small talk.

Then Suzy got down to business, the way she always did.

"Mark and I sometimes engage in bimbo role play."

"Himbo," Mark protested. 

"You're right," said Suzy. "We engage in himbo role play."

"What... what does that mean?"

"Well," said Suzy, "it basically means that sometimes Mark likes to pretend to be stupid and pretty."

"Pretend," Dan teased.

Mark rolled his eyes and gave Dan the finger.

Dan stuck his tongue out at Mark.

"That's... kinda why I enjoy it," Mark admitted.

"Hm?"

"Because everyone thinks I'm big and stupid to begin with," said Mark. "Like... I'm a smart guy. People don't entirely believe it, but I am. I could've been an engineer!"

There was a pause, and they all snickered.

"But seriously," Mark said, "it's... it's a weird form of degradation play. Suzy isn't actually abusing me. It's just a bit of fun."

"Sometimes I hypnotize him," Suzy said. "That part is fun." 

"... huh," said Dan. "I've... I've never heard of it, but I'm glad it makes you guys happy."

"It does," Mark said.

His face was still pink, even though he had obviously stopped blushing.

Had Suzy been hitting his face?

Oh. 

Wow.

Dan's cock twitched, and he licked his lips.

Um.

"Well," he said, shoving a hand in his pocket to adjust his dick, "I'll leave you guys to your perversions. I'm going home to get some shut-eye."

Suzy snickered, and she stood up, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. 

"You're sweet," she told him.

"I do my best," Dan deferred. 

Mark snorted.

Dan, his erection tamed (more or less) stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Night, guys," he said. 

"Night," Mark called back.

"Get home safe," said Suzy.

* * *

Dan lay in bed, two hours later, his cock out, fucking his fist slowly and leisurely. 

The usual parade of people went on behind his back, but the image of Mark on his knees in front of Suzy kept coming back.

His moaned, and eventually just... gave in.

His brain wanted the perversity? 

It would get it.

Mark staring up at Suzy, his eyes vacant, as she berated Mark.

And then it was Dan berating Mark, only... no, he didn't work that way.

What if he was just... sweetly mean to Mark?

_"It's not your fault you made that mistake,_ " fantasy Danny told the fantasy Mark in front of him, " _You're just too stupid to do any better. Why don't you make it up to me?_ "

And then Dan was easing his cock between Mark's lips, rolling his hips forward, as Mark sucked down Dan's cock, bobbing his head and slurping like a porn star.

Fantasy Dan fucked Mark's mouth.

Real life Dan fucked his own fist.

Fantasy Dan pulled out at the last moment, to cum all across that gorgeous face. 

Real life Dan came across the backs of his own knuckles, shaking, his hips twitching and humping upwards.

... wow.

Okay.

Dan groped around for the box of tissues, wiping himself clean and aiming for his wastebasket.

Then he collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes sliding shut.

Okay.

He'd have to ask Suzy and Mark if they'd be okay with doing a scene or something with him, if only to get it out of his system.

They should be okay with that, right? 

And if they weren't, well... it wasn't the end of the world.

With a sigh, Dan rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow and letting his eyes slide shut. 

* * *

Dan blushed when he made eye contact with Suzy the next morning, but she grinned at him. 

He didn't run into Mark for another week or so, but by then he had figured out what he wanted to ask for. 

... more or less. 

* * *

Dan invited Suzy and Mark to lunch. 

Low stakes, right? 

No implications with lunch. 

Mark seemed happy enough - he wolfed down his sandwich, talking about this and that.

"So," said Dan, when he'd eaten half of his own sandwich, resting his hands in his lap and trying not to stare down at them, "um."

"Um?"

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, Dan?"

"I was... curious about your dynamic," said Dan. 

"Curious?" 

Mark looked interested now.

"Yeah," said Dan. "Like... I don't think I'd want to be turned into a himbo or a bimbo or whatever as an ongoing dynamic, but I kind of like the idea of... like, playing with you while you were like that."

"Really?"

Mark looked surprised. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "I mean... I don't wanna be part of your dynamic or anything like that, I'm not up for that kind of responsibility. But if you were... you know, if I could maybe do a scene with you guys, that could be a lot of fun. Only if you were up for it, obviously. If you weren't up for it, then... obviously, that's fine too."

"That was the most sheepish proposition I've ever heard," said Suzy, her tone casual.

Mark snickered.

"I dunno," he said, and he was looking at her fondly. "I was pretty sheepish when I propositioned you the first time."

"I also literally walked in on you jerking off in the shower, after we had a whole talk about how we were both interested," said Suzy.

Dan grinned.

He had been pretty nervous when he'd propositioned Suzy for the first time, but hopefully he hadn't come off as.. sheepish.

Hopefully.

"So what kind of scene were you thinking of?" Mark leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head, and Dan's eyes were drawn to them, and the way the muscles rippled under the skin, like a whale under the surface of the ocean.

... wow, he must have been in a mood, if he was drawing comparisons like _that_.

But Mark was strong and Mark was beautiful, and when Dan caught Mark's eye, he knew that Mark had seen him looking, and Mark looked almost... resigned.

Huh.

There must have been something exhausting about that - about knowing your own beauty, and knowing other people knew it too.

Dan was aware of the fact that people thought he was attractive, although it was an alien concept, as far as he was concerned.

But sometimes he caught an inkling of it, and was, frankly, terrified. 

... no wonder Mark sometimes just wanted to be pretty and stupid.

"Dan?" 

"Sorry," said Dan. "Spaced out a little bit."

Mark smirked.

"So what kind of scene were you thinking of?"

Suzy's voice cut through whatever static was taking over Dan's head, and he licked his lips. 

"Well," he said, "I was thinking...."

* * *

Mark was all for it. 

Of course he was.

Suzy thought it was fucking hilarious, because of course she did. 

She didn't even seem that surprised. 

* * * 

And then some time passed.

Of course time passed - these kind of scenes need to be planned, especially with someone who doesn't have any experience with it.

There was a lot of text messaging.

Also a lot of masturbating on Dan's part, although nobody really needed to know that. 

... okay, so Arin caught him at it at least once, and he got a lot of ribbing from it, but _other_ than that, nobody else needed to know.

* * *

The night of the scene, Dan went to Suzy and Arin's place.

Mark was already in the bathroom, presumably doing... something or other.

Suzy was in the _other_ bathroom, also getting ready.

Which left Dan a little at loose ends.

He sat on the couch, and he petted Mimi, who climbed into his lap.

He'd worn tight, ripped jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt, at Suzy's request, and he'd tied his hair back in a nice ponytail.

He looked something like respectable!

And then Mark was coming out of the bathroom, and he looked... wow.

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off the bulging muscles in his arms, and a pair of denim cutoffs that ended right at his knees.

They were tight enough that Dan could tell that Mark wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hi," said Mark.

"Hi," said Dan, and he didn't even bother to hide his ogling.

"I know, right?"

Mark laughed, threw himself onto the couch next to Dan, and he was holding a tablet.

"I've got a hypnosis video, if you'd like to try it," he said. 

They'd discussed Dan being hypnotized, as they negotiated the scene.

Dan still wasn't sure if he was up for it or not - would it even work on him?

"I've never been hypnotized before," Dan admitted. "I'm kinda nervous."

"If you wanna wait for another time, that's okay," said Mark. "But do you mind if I get myself into the mindset?"

"Nah man, go for it," said Dan. "I may just... meditate or something."

"Sounds good," said Mark, and then he was regulating his own breathing, and his eyes were glued to the screen.

A voice was speaking, slightly distorted, and Dan tried to tune it out as he concentrated on his own breathing, calming his mind, letting the stillness fill his whole self.

Mark was breathing evenly, calmly, but he wasn't fidgeting anymore - he was completely still, his eyes glued on the tablet.

Dan ended up turning to look at Mark, watching, entranced, as Mark himself went under the trance.

... huh.

By the time the video was over, Dan was a bit fuzzy headed himself.

Maybe there was something to this hypnotism stuff after all.

And then Suzy was in the doorway, and she was smiling at them both.

She was wearing an old pair of pajama pants, and a hoodie that had been Arin's, washed a million times, the sleeves trailing over her hands, the bottom of the hoodie nearly to her knees. 

She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was soft and loose around her face.

"There's my two boys," Suzy said, her tone sweet. 

Dan looked up at her slowly, his thoughts moving slow as molasses. 

This was nice.

Who knew that quiet like this was something he needed more of?

He'd need to try getting hypnotized for real some time.

Mark was looking over at Suzy like she had hung up the sun, his whole face open and full of joy.

"Suzy?" 

Mark sounded... puzzled.

"Very good, Mark, I'm Suzy."

Suzy was using a condescending tone, like someone talking to a three year old.

Why was Dan getting a boner?

Now Suzy was looking at Dan.

"Who am I, Dan?"

"Suzy," Dan said, with more certainty in his voice.

"Good boy," said Suzy. "Both of you are my good boys. Now... be good boys and follow after me."

* * *

They both trailed after Suzy, into her bedroom, and okay, this was a little silly, but fuck it.

She sat on the edge of the big four poster bed, and she looked at the two of them.

"Let me inspect you," she said. "Mark, come here."

She pointed to the ground right in front of her.

Mark walked over, his steps small.

He was staring straight off into space, and he was smiling a little bit.

He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"There's that pretty face I love so much," Suzy cooed, and she cupped his cheek, then gave it a pinch. 

Mark's smile got a little wider, but it was still vacant.

"And those muscles...."

Her hands ran down Mark's sides, then up his arms. 

"Flex for me," she told him.

He did so, and she squeezed them, licking her lips. 

"Now turn around," Suzy said. 

Mark did as instructed, and Dan watched as Suzy ran a proprietary hand across Mark's ass, squeezing it through the thin denim. 

"My beautiful boy," she said, and then she looked over at Dan, making eye contact with him and smirking.

He blushed, looking down again.

"And you're my new boy, huh?"

Dan bit back the urge to make a snarky comment, or make a correction.

He bit back the urge to say anything, and just stood there, trying to keep his expression blank.

Playing stupid was harder than he had thought it would be. 

"Come here," she said, and she indicated the space next to Mark. 

Dan did so.

And then he had Suzy's full attention on him, and she was running her hands along his face.

"You're so pretty," Suzy cooed, in that same voice. "Such a pretty boy, all for me."

He was blushing, and he wanted to protest, but no. 

He was here to be a pretty thing for Suzy.

So he smiled at her, and she smiled back, clearly delighted.

"Such a pretty boy," she said again, and her hand went down his shirt, to his (lack of) muscles, to his bony arms.

Her fingers traced across his fingers, and she was smiling wider, almost lecherously. 

"How about... how about you two kiss each other?"

"Kiss?"

Mark leaned in to kiss her.

Suzy rolled her eyes, shoving him. 

"No, you big idiot," she told him, her tone affectionate. "Not you. Him."

"Oh. Him."

Mark turned to looked at Dan, his brown eyes wide.

Dan looked back at Mark, and his heart was beating very hard.

He glanced over at Suzy, and her face was red, her eyes a little glassy, the way they always got when she was horny. 

... huh.

So Dan leaned in, and he kissed Mark, his hands on Mark's face, his fingers in Mark's hair.

Mark sighed, melting into the kiss, melting into Dan, and he was kissing like someone in a movie - all show, wet and soft and sweet and slow, leaving Dan's own knees a little weak.

They kissed for an eternity, as Mark moaned like he was being paid for it and ground his hips forward, as Dan slid a thigh between Mark's legs, just for Mark to grind on, and okay, there was something... freeing, about being nothing but a body.

And Mark was pulling on him, clutching him closer, moaning wantonly, and Dan's own hips were rolling desperately. 

He had been horny ever since he'd seen the bits of the video that Mark had been watching, but now... what was he feeling?

He wanted to be pretty.

He wanted to be an object, to be desired.

He let his mind empty out again, until all that mattered was the pressure of lips on lips, the hot wetness of Mark's tongue, the roughness of Mark's stubble under his fingers, then the smoothness of Mark's skin, as he slid his hands under Mark's shirt, feeling along Mark's ribs, then further up, to Mark's nipples.

And now Mark was groaning musically, shuddering against him, and Dan was smirking in spite of himself.

Oh, this was sweet.

"Hmmm," said Suzy, and as one, Dan and Mark both turned to look at her.

"Look at that," said Suzy, and she was rubbing between her legs.

The big hoodie had drawn back, now that she was sitting down, and she had a lump in her crotch, to match the ones that Mark and Dan were both sporting.

Dan's eyes were drawn to it, and he acted without thinking, just reaching out for it. 

She slapped his hand. 

"I didn't tell you that you could touch me, you big dummy," Suzy said sharply. "Touch him."

She indicated Mark.

Dan looked down, and saw Mark's erection, tight in his pants, leaking pre into the thin denim.

He curved his palm around the thickness of Mark's erection, and Mark shuddered, humping into Dan's hand. 

Dan smiled at Mark, delighted to give him pleasure, delighted at the warmth and thickness of Mark's cock, delighted at the way that Suzy was looking at them.

He rubbed his own cock with his other hand, and that was slapped away, as Suzy made a tsking noise.

"Hmm," said Suzy. 

Dan, still rubbing Mark, paused.

"You know," said Suzy, and her voice was silky, “I think Mark misses kissing you, Dan. Do you wanna kiss Dan some more, Mark?"

Mark looked at her with his blank eyes, blinking. 

"Kiss?"

"Yes, Mark. Do you want to kiss, or do you want to do something... else with your mouth?"

"Mouth!" 

"Well," said Suzy, "since you put it so eloquently... on your knees, Mark."

And just like that, Mark was on his knees.

Dan looked down at him.

"Now," said Suzy, "why don't you show Dan how much you appreciate him making you feel good like that?"

"Good," Mark agreed, and he was pulling Dan's pants open, shoving them down, taking Dan's boxers with him.

He leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the head of Dan's cock, and Dan groaned, humping forward, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

It was just pleasure - he was feeling good, and who cared what else there was?

Suzy's hand was on his hip, and then her hand was on his ass, and her other hand was on the back of Mark's head, forcing it forward, and Mark was gagging around Dan's cock, his nose against Dan's belly, but he was also moaning, the reverberations running up Dan's cock.

Dan moaned, and he was thrusting shallowly, his cock throbbing like a broken bone, surrounded by heat and softness and warmth, as Mark's tongue awkwardly flickered along the root of his cock.

Then Suzy was pulling Mark off of Dan's cock to take a breath, before shoving him forward to suck on it again, more deep throating, and Dan moaned and sobbed, his hips rolling forward, his toes curling.

His skin was too tight, and the inside of his head was utterly silent, as his cock began to throb faster, harder, began to swell.

And then Suzy was grabbing Mark by the hair, and she was pulling him off of Dan again, as Dan whined, reaching out for Mark's head.

Dan's hand was slapped away, and Suzy was pushing her pajama pants down, standing next to Dan, so that they were hip to hip.

She was wearing a thick, rainbow cock, and it was the same length of Dan's cock.

And then Mark was leaning in and taking _Suzy's_ cock into his mouth, but that wasn't fair, because Dan's cock was abandoned, and he whined, as the spit on it cooled.

Suzy had slapped his hand away the last time he had tried to touch himself, which probably meant that she didn't want him to do anything with it. 

"Aww, poor Danny," Suzy cooed. "You just want someplace nice and hot and tight to put that, don't you?"

Dan nodded, licking his lips. 

Mark looked so pretty, his lips stretched thin over the silicone, and he was gagging on the cock down his throat, drooling down his chin, to pool on his shirt.

"How about we let Mark choose, hmm?"

Dan blinked, trying to get his thoughts in order.

Everything was going slower than usual.

It was nice.

So... she was asking Mark to choose between their dicks?

What happened if Mark didn't choose his?

Dan whined, looking down into Mark's eyes. 

Mark was blissed out, now just sucking on the tip of Suzy's cock.

Her hand was resting on the top of his head, tangled in his hair, occasionally giving him a tug, just because she could.

"Well, dummy?" She pulled him off, and he gave a little whimper at the yanking. "Which cock do you want in your mouth?"

He blinked up at her, uncomprehending. 

"Do you want to have Danny's dick in your mouth, or do you want mine?"

She illustrated by grabbing at the root of Dan's cock, pressing it against Mark's lips, then letting go, to rub the tip of her own cock along his lips. 

"Um...."

"Aw, you're too stupid to answer any important questions, aren't you?" 

Suzy's tone was sympathetic, but mocking. 

Mark's lower lip began to wobble, and he looked genuinely worried. 

Dan licked his lips. 

Did he need to say something?

What did he want?

Then Suzy was looking at Dan, and she was smirking.

"Since you're both dumber than a box of hammers," she told them, "I'm going to decide who goes where." She patted Dan on the cheek. "Don't worry, honey. You're still gonna get to put your dick someplace nice, okay?"

"Okay," Dan echoed. 

He trusted Suzy. 

She'd think of what needed to be done.

* * *

And now Dan was kneeling on the floor, behind Mark, as Suzy squeezed lube onto his cock. 

He was wearing a condom as well, and he'd moaned when she had put it on him - from the sensation of it, and from some kind of satisfaction that he was being safe.

The anxious bit in the back of his brain, which couldn't be shut down with meditation or hypnosis, had calmed down.

And now she was guiding Dan's cock into Mark's ass, and Mark was moaning, his ass drawing Dan's cock deeper, and then Dan was bottoming out.

"You're not too much of a dummy to know how to fuck him, right?"

Suzy was smiling at Dan, and she patted him on the cheek, as his hips twitched forward, and Mark moaned.

Mark must have prepped himself in the bathroom, because there wasn't any resistance, just sweet, sucking heat, pressure that was squeezing Dan so hard that his eyes were practically crossing. 

"That's all you pretty boys can be trusted for," Suzy said, her tone light, "fucking things and looking nice."

And then she was going back to Mark's front, so that she was on her knees in front of his face, and she was rubbing the red head of the rainbow strap-on against his lips.

Dan could just make out Mark's head bobbing forward, and then Mark was moaning, and Dan was moaning as well, beginning to fuck Mark with leisurely rolls of his hips.

"Oh, very nice," Suzy said, and she was grinning at Dan, as lecherous as any old codger. "You've got such a pretty voice Dan, let me hear more of it."

So he moaned some more, he gasped, he whimpered, as he fucked Mark harder, until Mark was tightening around him, shuddering, and Mark was gagging around the dick in his throat as his ass tried to pull Dan in deeper, and Dan swiveled his hips, just to feel Mark shudder under him, as he pressed against Mark's prostate.

Dan drew his hips back, so that most of his cock was out, and he concentrated on that one spot, just so that Mark would keep trembling, keep sobbing around Suzy's cock, and then he was back inside of Mark, as deep as he could get, barely thrusting, just grinding.

"Oh, you're nice and deep, aren't you honey?"

Suzy was using her sickly sweet voice. 

Dan nodded, and he was grunting and panting some more, trying to get deeper, trying to fuck Mark harder, but his hips were going to get tired soon, his knees were already starting to hurt, but oh fuck, the sweetness at the base of his spine was building, his balls drawing up towards his body, his toes curling, his skin tightening. 

"You wanna cum in him, Danny? You wanna cum inside this pretty, stupid boy?"

Dan nodded frantically, still humping Mark, and Mark was pulled off of Suzy's dick just long enough to catch his breath, before he was back down, gagging around it, making filthy wet noises, and Dan whined and moaned, until he was as deep as he could go, and then he was cumming, an orgasm that left him shaking, his hips stuttering, losing all rhythm as he shot into the condom, his whole body going limp as he draped himself across Mark's back, letting the tingles go up and down his spine, across his nerves, under his skin.

"Aw, did that feel good, Dan? Did it feel good to cum in Mark's ass like that?"

Dan nodded, his cheek pressed into Mark's sweaty shoulder blade.

It was hard to think, hard to talk, hard to do anything but shake.

"Good boy," said Suzy, and she sounded something close to smug. "Pull out - make sure that you hold on to the condom as well."

Dan did as instructed, two fingers on the condom to keep it on his dick, and then his poor cock was out in the cold, but it wasn't being stimulated anymore, which was a blessed relief.

He lay flat on his back, panting, still damp with Mark's sweat, and he closed his eyes.

"You okay, Dan?" 

Suzy's small hand was resting on his forehead, and he made eye contact with her, and he nodded.

It really was a good thing they'd done this on the floor, or he'd be dangling off of the edges of the bed.

As it were, he just... lay on the floor.

And then his hair was being yanked on.

It had somehow managed to stay in its ponytail, and Suzy was grabbing the tip of it, pulling it.

"I'm going to ride Mark's cock," she told Dan. "I want you to play with my tits while I do so." 

"Tits," Dan said, and then he was sitting up fully, and he was reaching out for her. 

She was straddling Mark, who had rolled onto his back, and she had pushed the dildo to the side.

She slid onto Mark's cock, and then she grabbed Dan by the arms, pulling him closer to her, until his chest was pressed against her back.

He kissed along her neck, and he pinched her nipples, panting against her neck.

She was sweaty - she'd lost the sweatshirt at some point, and now was completely naked.

Her sweat was sticking to his t-shirt, soaking through it, and he nipped her gently, then moved down, to her stomach.

He groped her breast with one hand, and he slid his hand down into the harness, stroking her clit with the tip of one finger

She shuddered, her skin twitching like a horse's, and then she was humping into his hand as she bounced on Mark's cock, and Mark was moaning as well, his face screwed up with pleasure, his whole body on edge.

Suzy came first, twitching and shuddering against Dan, and Mark made a strangled noise, beginning to fuck up into her, and then he was cumming, his face a mix of agony and glory as the pleasure took him over, then left him limp.

Dan nuzzled into Suzy's neck, as she leaned into him.

"I think the scene is over," she said, and her voice was shaking, just a bit.

Mark reached out with one shaking hand, and he patted his nose. 

The vacant expression left his eyes, and he sighed, his face returning to normal.

“Whoa,” he said, in his normal voice.

“You okay?” Suzy cupped his cheek, her expression concerned.

“I’m good,” Mark said, and then he made a face, as his cock slid out of her. “Wow. That was… you’re good at this, Dan.”

“Mmm,” mumbled Dan, his face still in Suzy’s neck. 

He was a bit too… something or other to be a person yet.

“It’s alright, honey,” said Suzy, and she patted his arm. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Dan groaned, but he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
